


i rant aboun un-important things

by h0i_im_dennis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't pay attention to me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, i rant like wtf, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0i_im_dennis/pseuds/h0i_im_dennis
Summary: just as the title says
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. i rant about americans and their stereotypes about spanish speakers

hi! it's me, dennis!  
(if you don't get that, it's austin from game theory's intro. just imagine that i'm yelling, because that is in the intro as well)  
today, i will rant about americans trying to speak spanish. and it might not translate to text well, but i need to rant, ok? i can't just keep on speaking to the voices in my head.

so, i can speak spanish. my mom is peruvian and my dad is venezuelan, so of course i can speak spanish. and i can say it without the weird american accent thing. i mean, it's rojo, not ro-ho!!! like wtf it isn't that hard. and llama? double l is pronounced as a y, not as if it were a single l! say it as "yama" not "lama" like uuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh seriously. and queso? it's not pronounce k-so like why?!?!? and it's not if the school's spanish program helps either. in fact, it makes them think that they are pronouncing it correctly, so they don't correct themselves!!! ack why do you fail us in so many ways eduation system!?!?! why!?!?!?!?  
like what the fu-

~-~-~-~-~-~  
SORRY, WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. WE SHOULD BE BACK SHORTLY.  
~-~-~-~-~-~

I"M BACK BITCHES!!!1!!!1!! so back to the rant. where was i? oh yeah. i was about to get to the part about ranting how everyone thinks i'm mexican. EVERYONE THINKS I'M MEXICAN LIKE THERE ARE A LOT OF OTHER COUNTRIES THAT SPEAK SPANISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wouldn't mind if they thought i was idk, brazilian or something but always, it's "oh you speak spanish, therefor you MUST be mexican" like dxtcftgyhnjfdxrtfyguhnjjnhbvgfcxdrtfyguhijokkjhgfcdxezrdtfyguhijokijuybvtcfxert there are other countries! *screams* YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!1!!!1!!!1  
ugh. sorry. i just had to rant. usually i pour all my emotions into singing my favorite songs, but now that everyone in my house is, well, in my house, i feel self conscious and i don't want to sing in front of them. i'll probably rant about something everyday. comment if you go through something similar i guess


	2. ... i start ranting again on the same fucking day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same thing

hi! it's me, dennis!  
(at this point, it should be my intro for this entire rant book story i dont really care why am i still tlaking ew grammar and spelling mistakes)  
math.  
i  
hate  
math  
so  
fucking  
much.  
you  
don't  
understand.  
math is my worst subject, behind french. (damn you baguettes!) but i mean, why do i need to know how to find the inter-quartile range in a box and whisker chart? the thing is, i don't. the time spent on math could be used on more productive things, like learning how to do taxes, which is actually math. huh. fancy that.  
(damn i haven't screamed yet)  
FUCK MATH  
(never mind)  
IT SUCKS AND I HAVE NO USE FOR IT NOW THAT I HAVE LEARNED ADDING SUBTRACTING MULTIPLYING AND DIVIDING. MATH CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE. FUCK YPU< WHO EVER CREATED MATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
so apparently there was this dude named Archimedes who was the father of math. well, fuck you too Archimedes, fuck you too.  
i feel so much better now that i have said fuck you to a dead guy. well i don't care so get rekt m8 i just said that you suck.  
until next time,  
dennis.


	3. you can ignore this

this is my cover on wattpad ~~(my wattpad is @krisundertale1 btw)~~

so yeah. not a rant. suprising.


	4. i rant about siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says everything

hi! it's me! dennis!

so, i have a brother. he is annoying as fuck. of course he is, i'm ranting about him. 

he wakes me up at like 8 a.m. on weekends and it like the fuck?!?!? it's the weekend. don't wake me up until it's past 10. also, don't get me started on how he hogs the tv remote. the only times that i do get to have it, he realizes that i have it and promptly tries to wrestle it away from me. like seriously. why the fuck. also, he complains that i hurt him when i so much as _tap him on the shoulder_. what. the. fuck. also, he sometimes yeets my dog in my room. not as bad, unless our dog is in a "ima bite you" mood. then it's bad. *shrugs* but what ever. i'll just have to keep on threatening to snap his neck.

bye,

dennis


	5. i rant about star trek

hi! it’s me, dennis!

ok so i’m a sci-fi nerd. and the original (ish) series of star trek (star trek: the next generation, star trek: Voyager, and star trek: Deep Space 9) are my favorites. and i guess that the picard series is ok. but the new ones (aos mainly) that are usually in the form of movies? oh no. it’s like they said “ok so despite the fact that most of the people that like these series are nerds, we are going to make the series more like star wars: just a bunch of bad ass fighting scenes that have little plot”. and i hate it. i prefer the nerd. what about this? we make a petition to bring back the nerdiness. i think it’s a good idea. but whatever. now if you’ll excuse me, i am going to binge watch star trek:tng.

bye!


	6. i rant about school

hi! it’s me, dennis!

so. school. ew. i’m writing this on my last day of school, so that means that this is all the ranting from 9 months worth of school. and i’m going to separate it by classes.

ELA:

perfect except for the fact that we have to do argumentative pieces.

french:

many, many things wrong. but it all boils down to this: the lack of fun stuff. every single day is in the same exact format as the day before!! like seriously, all i want is a bit of variety.

science:

meh. science is ok, i guess. there are fun things, like experiments but also boring things, like writing down the findings in “CER” (claim, examples/evidence, and reasoning) format.

math:

i already did a rant on this, so you guys know how i feel about it.

humanities:

eh it’s ok.

huh. i thought i would end up yelling. whatever.

bye!

dennis


	7. i rant about wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory

wattpad  
is  
a   
bitch


End file.
